Shin .D. Shadow
Shin ·D· Shadow 'is the captain of the Soul Pirates. He is a Native Shadian that ate the Soul Soul Fruit and comes from Skypeia. Appearance Shin '·'''D·'''Shadow is of Skinny/athletic Body type simular to that of luffys with just a little more definition to his muscles. Shadow first appears wear that of the Shandain people being a native american looking dress. But after his arrival on Tsuru-tō (Vine Island) he appears in mor modern looking clothes. His more moder clothes consist of a brown leather jacket with his Jolly roger on the back, No under shirt and a pair of plaid shorts and flip flops. Shadow has medium length hair simular to Luffy's and light blue eyes. He has the tribal tattoos of a shadian across the right side of his arm and face and also has an X scar across his chest. At this point the orgin of the scar is unknown. Personality Shadow has an interesting personality. When It come to enemies he has show that he takes it very seriously and dosn't joke around too much. Although he is this way around enemies it seems around his crew he is much more relaxed. He has been seen poking fun at his crew and even going as far as leaving them behind on an island because they didn't show up on time. When it comes to enemies he has show during his fight with Vice Admiral Ren that if he knows he is beat he will stop. Relationships Crew 56.jpg|The Soul Pirates official Jolly Roger Within the Soul Pirates Shadows relationships seem to be that of close friends. It seems his relationship With Kay is like that of brothers. This may be due to the fact that they grew up together and have known each other for a very long time. There also has been several occasions were he attagonizes the crew a little and once he was even seen leaving Sophie behind because she was a couple minutes late when told to be back in two hours. So it seems that even though he is close with the current members of his crew that when it comes to being captain he takes it seriously and orders his crew around. Although he dose this it dosn't seem to be to the extent to piss his crew off. Friends Seems back up on skypeia he may have some friends amoungst his village but no detail has went into this. It seems that of the few islands they have went to no real friends have been gained but it seems that a moderate relationshipe between Shadow and Sanji may have been formed. Enemies As of now the MARINES are shadows number one enemie as they have now announced he is the 99th most wanted pirate in the world Family Shadow had an unnamed mother and a father Yami which he killed when he was living with him after Yami killed his mother. Abilities and Powers Shadow has a wide range of powers. Apperentally before he consumed his cursade fruit he was a skilled hand to hand combat fighter and on top of that was quite good with guns. Mantra It has been confirmed that Shadow posses's Mantra and that his range is quite large. He has show a few instances where he was able to predict God's Lightning before it even appeared in the sky and even before Sophies Mantra could sense it. This prooves that his Mantra is stronger then that of Sohpies and possible even stronger then God's Devil Fruit Powers Shadow Also Possess the power of a devil fruit. The Soul Soul Fruit. This devil fruit is that of a Logia type. The fruit also gives him the ability to remove the soul of his opponent. It seems that even with the soul removed as long as it is still intact the persons whos soul it is can still speak and move freely. Once the soul is removed and in the hand it seems to look squishy like a cloud but fragiale like glass and if squished it shatters killing the persons who's soul it is. It has also been confirmed that the Soul Soul fruit also gives the ability for the user to consumer others souls and in doing so gains any major natural ability they have. (IE: If consumed Chopper would get docter skills, If consumed Zoro would gain sword fighting skills. Haōshoku Haki It has been confirmed by geicorules the creater of the role play that Shadow possess this power. But it has been yet to be shown or even mentioned when it will be revealed Shikkō umi-hō Shadow trained in the past for several year to gain this power. Also know as the revoked sea technique allows him a devil fruit user to over come the effects of sea prisom and even use it to his advantage. Shadow is one of a few with this ability. History Chapter 1: Rising Up During the first chapter Shadows crew gained its fame. Shadow started out with his best friend and a girl he met in skypeia as the start of his crew. After exiting skypeia and entering the grandline they go through troubles end up taking out a well known captain and end up at the Baratia. There Shadow fights Ren and looses. They are taken prisoner by the Vice Admiral and suddenly a seriouse of crazy advents happen. Ren is declared wanted due to some books that were accidentally placed on his ship. The soul pirates then help him out and claim his ship and ren becomes cre mate number four the navigator. After they join up the world government grants all current members an unstated bounty. Chapter 2: Lost The crew starts off by making their was to Louge town after an ecounter with Smoker the crews bounties are revealed with Shadows being 115,000,000. The crew then hurrys to their ship and sets sail for revers mountain. After Arrival on reverse montain they meet a unknown person who is later t relvealed to be Subete Shīzu. He some how causes their ship to fly by trowing it with some sort of force into the south blue. He beleives he took care of them. After they land they gain two crew members right after each other. First Kagura shadows older sister then a temporary one Rika an old friend of shadows. The crew then enters moon crest were they once again gain another crew mate. She is a musician named Alice. After dealing with the problem there they continue twords Rikas home town and are forced to go through the grand line due to what Shīzu did. Chapter 3: Four No More They decide to stop at an island in the grandline were some of the crew is declared unworthy and shadow is trown into a large fight of 1 vs. 500. After defeating them all the crew gains a historian Juliet and her four year old daughter Kisa. They then proceed on and get inturupted by Kalos who challenges Shadow to a fight and ends up loosing. Shadow soon after hearing from Rika about the death of her mother makes their way to the east blue to the Furude house. After a long fight with shadow loosing the whole time he ends up beating Sonota. He beats Sonta because he was careless not because of skill. After noticing this Shadow makes his way back to the ship where he is ambushed by an unknown person and ends up unconciouse like but wont wake up. Chapter 4: Collapse The Soul pirates main goal is to destroy the Four Power Houses. With the help of Yasu of the Af-Ro Pirates Shadow goes into battle with sonta. After a long fight the two of them end up winning. They then proceed to get tresure and Sato house self destructs and a fleet of 100s of MARINE ships approach. Shadow is forced to flee and meets up with the Af-Ro pirates on a near by island. After giving the news of Yasus 'death' to his crew the two crews split up. The Soul Pirates gain there new ship The Shadow Dragon and two new crew members Kalos and Kenzo. Yasu's Execution : After word of Yasu's survival Shadow meets up with the Af-Ro Pirates and plan his retrieval. The plan comes down to The Af-Ro Pirates retrieve and the soul pirates provide a way out. The plan goes into action and Shadow launches several water to air torpedoes and normal ones. All in all they save yasu and is reveled that that day was named Red Monday as over 9000 MARINES died. Major Battles Shadow vs. Vice Admiral Ren Shadow vs. MARINES Captain Chip, 1st mate, 2nd mate Shadow vs. 500 Shadow vs. Kalos Shadow vs. Sonota Shadow & Yasu vs. Sato Filler Battles Shadow vs. Mysterious Man Shadow, Kay, Sophie vs. wolf pack Shadow vs. Captain Cougar Shadow, Kay, Sophie vs. Cougar Pirates Trivia *Shadows original name for the Soul Pirates was The Claw Flamed Winged Beast Pirates. But after Kay and Sophie said it was lame Sophie proposed The Soul Pirates and it stuck. *Shadow actually planned to find a navigator amoungst the Baratie employees. He drops this idea after Kay mentions its a resturant and its doubtful but he might find a chef. *Geicorules confirmed that there will be a great battle between The Soul Pirates and the Af-Ro Pirates and it won't end with that. *Kay mentioned a set of pirates in the sky islands named the sky pirates, but Shadow stated that they were better then them and they sky pirates were not mentioned after that. *As of the arrival in Syrup Village it was revealed that Shadow has a great desire to try Chicken and Waffles and can't seem to get his hands on any. He goes as far as swearing that he won't die until he trys chicken and waffles. *Shadows real name if you use his given last name from his father is Heiwa .D. Shadow, his mother last name is unknown and it was revaled that Shin is a last name made up by Shadow. *Shadow along with Yasu are the first to be revealed on the list of the 100 most wanted pirates in the world followed by killagrew Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *Kay *Sophie *Ren *Kagura *Alice *Juliet *Kisa *Yasu *Kalos *Kenzo *Af-Ro Pirates Category:The Soul Pirates